


A Study in Patience

by shewasagaystripper



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: 'pulls him through' in the same context as a cock ring, Alright where do I start, Cock Ring, M/M, Orgasm Denial, Orgasm Torture, Roger is being a whiny and impatient little shit and he deserves all that Freddie pulls him through, Sex, either way!!! Freddie teaches Roger a lesson and its about time, hnggggg why am i like this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 08:38:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 10,394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16828981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shewasagaystripper/pseuds/shewasagaystripper
Summary: After another bedroom-debacle, Freddie decides that he has to teach Roger to be more patient





	A Study in Patience

‘Oh my God, fuck!’ Roger whined into the tensed atmosphere of the bedroom, making Freddie smirk in satisfaction. Being on top of Roger’s lower body, having a perfect sight over his flushed cheeks, his sweaty chest, his stiff erection that was pressing against his lower belly, gave Freddie this certain feeling of powerfulness – even though he knew he was likely to lose it before he could _really_ enjoy it. Yet in the heat of the moment, he tried to push that thought away for as long as possible as he squirted some more of the transparent substance on his fingers, hearing Roger’s voice make the most marvellous little sounds and seeing his eyes flutter close when he bluntly yet skilfully pushed three digits up inside of him again. How he loved seeing Roger like this; how he wished he could have him sweaty and desperate beneath him for a longer time than he usually got. And there they were, the words Freddie both loved and feared to hear.

‘Freddie, please, just go for it. Please… please just fuck me…’

Freddie saw the sparkle of sheer lust lightening up in Roger’s eyes, and he knew his boyfriend was physically and mentally more than ready to get laid, but there was this one thing that held Freddie back from slamming himself into Roger already, so he leant in closer to Roger’s face to whisper the words he said every time right before he was about to take things further.

‘Promise me you won’t come right away,’ he whispered in a low voice, twisting his fingers just _so_ to have Roger squirm at the touch in his lower regions, before pulling his fingers out one by one.

‘Ngh,’ Roger choked out gracelessly, pressing his head back into the pillows supporting his head, not quite answering Freddie’s order. ‘Why did you stop?!’ he whined.

‘I’m serious, Roger,’ Freddie stated, ignoring Roger’s question. ‘Don’t come before I tell you to do so,’ he insisted, curling his fingers around Roger’s erection, his hand slow but clenching tight.

‘I won’t! I promise you I won’t,’ Roger managed helplessly, bucking up into the quicksilver touch of Freddie’s hand. Even though Freddie knew he was fighting a losing battle, he couldn’t help believing – or, to be more precise, _wanting_ to believe – Roger’s words. He knew his boyfriend had spoken those words more out of desperation and neediness than out of real promise, but _for God’s sake_ , he needed Roger too badly to hold out much longer, even though he knew that giving in now would bring him nowhere in the end. Pushing that awful thought to the back of his mind as much as he could, Freddie let out a half-sigh, half-breath of agreement, before slickening all involved body parts a little more with an extra application of lube. By the time he carelessly threw the small bottle aside, dimly hoping it would reach the nightstand and not fall to pieces on the floor, Roger’s clinging onto him had changed into a _clawing_ onto him, and he knew that the only way to keep him silent and satisfied – as much as that was possible – was to give him what he wanted. And what Roger wanted, was pretty clear; the only problem was that Freddie knew for a fact that letting him have his way as usual would result in a guilt-triggering orgasm for his boyfriend and both sexual,- and emotional frustration for him.

‘Freddie,’ Roger nearly sobbed, ‘please, _please,_ _now_!’ he whimpered, for which Freddie finally yielded. Ignoring the small voice in his head that told him that Roger wasn’t going to care about his boyfriend’s enjoyment this time either, he gave in to the immediate-satisfaction way of handling the situation (which in the end would not be satisfactory at all) by guiding his throbbing cock to Roger's entrance, pulling a sharp cry from him when he first pushed in, followed by a shaky sigh of anticipation that was the green light Freddie needed to push in the rest of his achingly hard cock.

As Freddie propped himself up on his hands, with which he at the same time also forced Roger’s wrists down on the mattress above his head, he gladly drunk in the sound of the strangled cries the first thrusts provoked from Roger, who was restlessly tossing his head from side to side, the first pearls of sweat starting to form on his temples. At the same time, he couldn’t really enjoy himself, because he knew he carefully had to watch Roger’s facial expression and overall body reactions, so he could stop right in time before the show would be over too soon again. Therefore, he remained watchful with every thrust he delivered, vigilant with every cry, every sigh and every whimper his actions caused Roger to utter, especially when the end neared – faster than expected, as ever.

‘So close,’ Roger soon wheezed, and Freddie raised an inquisitive eyebrow, even though he knew he shouldn’t at all be surprised by Roger’s statement. Once they got going – say, once Freddie was buried deep enough inside of him to make him scream while his hands around Roger’s shaft made him lose control even more, it was lately _always_ Roger who was getting close – and with that, usually also finishing – first.

‘Already? Darling, you’re way too easy,’ Freddie grinned, his thumb flicking over the sensitive head of Roger’s dick, against better judgement. He loved teasing Roger in this stage of sex, even though he knew it was better not to, regarding his boyfriend’s reaction to it. 'I bet you can hold out longer than that.'

‘Ah! Fuck, Freddie, I think-' Roger managed incoherently, throwing his head back into the pillow, already completely lost to himself and the sensation if being so close to the brink of orgasm that it was intense enough to draw tears to his eyes.

Realising that he was serious, Freddie slipped out of him and removed his hand from hi tortured dick. ‘No - no, hold on. Don’t come yet,’ Freddie insisted and he quickly got off Roger, but by his lover’s reddened cheeks, his rising and falling chest, and last but not least his pulsing dick, Freddie could tell that it was already too late. He quickly reached out and grabbed the base of Roger’s erection firmly, trying to prevent him from spasming, but it didn’t work. Roger’s mouth was open in a silent cry as he came, his sperm spilling onto his leg and onto the white bed sheets beneath them. Freddie could only sigh in frustration as Roger helplessly tried to suck air into the deepest parts of his lungs.

Freddie knew this would happen. Right from the start of this sex session, he knew this was exactly that this was going to happen: Roger would reach his peak way earlier than he did, he would always come first and then he’d be too spent and too breathless and simply too caught up in his own relief to help Freddie out. By the time the drummer got control over his body again, by the time that that tinkling feeling of having reached climax had already faded off into the background, leaving Freddie not aroused enough to come yet too sexually frustrated to just let go and fall asleep. Tonight was no exception, and Freddie’s frustration towards Roger’s attitude wasn’t either.

‘Roger…’ Freddie sighed, and Roger opened his eyes with great difficulty, his breath intake still shallow and raspy, his chest still going up and down in a fast yet irregular pace. ‘We had a promise.’

‘I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to- ah…’ Roger’s voice trailed off and he writhed around helplessly when another hot jolt of pleasure ran along his spine. Or actually, Freddie just assumed it was a result of the sizzling orgasm, but since he hadn’t had that feeling in quite a long time, he couldn’t tell for sure. He knew Roger didn’t do it on purpose, because every time it was over, his boyfriend would feel guilty about it and propose all kinds of plans to him. But these principles only showed up when he had had his fun for the evening; as long as he was sexually frustrated in the middle of the act, he was so caught up in getting off himself that Freddie was starting to think it was _selfish_ , and he couldn’t help getting bothered by it lately. He crawled away from his position next to Roger and purposelessly lay down on his side of the bed. As expected, once Roger had really gained the control over his ragged breath circulation, he started off with the shameful offers to make up with his boyfriend.

‘Come on, get back into me and do whatever you like,’ Roger invited, even lifting his hips to make it easier for Freddie to plunge his cock back in, but to the frontman it sounded so mechanical, so forced, that he declined the offer.

‘Okay, come here. I’ll blow you,’ Roger said as he sat up straight. ‘Do you… do you like that better?’ Roger had to take in an extra gulp of air during his sentence, still in the process of recovering from being pushed over the brink of orgasm. Freddie shook his head gloomily.

‘A handjob, then?’ Roger proposed weakly, but Freddie rejected this offer as well.

‘Don’t bother. I’ll do it myself,’ Freddie shrugged, closing his fingers around his still stiff cock. Roger looked at the place where his own fingers were still entangled deeply into the duvet and he blushed crimson red – partly because of the tension of having sex, and partly because he was ashamed he couldn’t satisfy his boyfriend the way he deserved since he had been too busy with himself, as usual.

‘I’m sorry,’ Roger mumbled weakly.

‘Just go to sleep, Roger. It’s okay,’ Freddie said, sounding very much like it wasn’t okay. He chewed on the inside of his cheek, his fingers moving up and down his shaft slowly. Roger filled up his usual spot on their mattress and rolled over to look at Freddie. He carefully reached out to help him out after a few seconds, but Freddie shook his head and softly pushed his fingers away, along with the words that he should just go to sleep. Roger opened his mouth to say something, but then he just sighed and stared at the ceiling while Freddie did what he had once again failed at – pleasing him.

A few awfully tensed moments passed, a minute without speaking or gesturing, before Freddie at last reached his peak. But when he came, his cum dripping all over his own hand, it felt empty and misplaced. He missed the feeling of letting go deep inside of Roger, making the younger man scream and shiver, and, most of all, _make_ him come right in time with him instead of having to watch Roger reaching his climax whilst he was just getting into it.

It was as if Roger could hear his thoughts, because another soft ‘sorry,’ was audible in the stillness of the bedroom. Freddie took in a deep breath, casually cleaned his hand off on a random spot of the sheets and shifted closer to Roger, who was already almost asleep.

‘Can’t you just hold out for once, or at least not shut down completely once you’ve had your guts?’ Freddie asked. ‘Or maybe even do something for _me_ as well instead of just lying on the bed and let me do all the work, while you have nothing on your mind but your own satisfaction?’ he added reproachfully.

‘I know I should, and I’m sorry. I love you and you deserve better than this,’ he said sincerely, pressing his lips against Freddie’s shoulder in a soft kiss. ‘I just… I can’t help myself. You’re too sexy to hold out any longer,’ Roger mumbled against Freddie’s shoulder, then snickered softly.

‘If you can’t help yourself, I’ll find a solution,’ Freddie muttered, but he did allow Roger to put an arm around him; after all, he wasn’t necessarily _mad_ at him for any other reason than the ever-returning sex issue. He just needed him to hold out longer next time so the show wouldn’t be over too soon.

‘Oh God, what kind of solution? Growing an awful beard so you won’t turn me on any longer?’ Roger snickered wearily, and even Freddie couldn’t oppress a small smile.

‘Who knows. I’ll find a way. But let’s first go to sleep. Heaven knows you need it after experiencing an orgasm quite like that,’ Freddie remarked, yet a stinging jealousy and sense of missing a long-lost feeling haunted his brains. He needed to experience good sex again, he needed to experience having a real orgasm instead of a self-provoked one after Roger once again wasn’t able to deliver him the enjoyment he longed for. Freddie pulled his boyfriend, who was likely to already be asleep, closer to his body, at least trying to enjoy the feeling of naked skin against naked skin.

As he felt Roger’s half-limp yet still – or again – partly erect cock against his left thigh, Freddie reached down to grab a hold on the base of it in a reflex, automatically trying to make him last longer, only then realising that the boy was asleep and not even aware of the fact that Freddie still had the whole sex topic on his head. Freddie sighed, but as he looked down at his thumb,- and forefinger that were still tightly around the base of Roger’s shaft, a perfect reflection of what he always helplessly tried to fight off Roger’s nearing orgasm, suddenly an idea popped up in his head.

_Maybe what I do isn’t working. But maybe something similar to what I do can help me out._

_Maybe a certain item is able to help me,_ Freddie thought as he let go of Roger’s cock and rolled over, opening the drawer of his nightstand and messing around in the long-forgotten contents of it, chuckling devilishly as he felt the required object at his fingertips. He carefully closed the drawer and with a smirk he retook his place of the mattress, pressing himself closer against Roger, planning out exactly what he was going to do to his victim the next time.

# # #

The day that followed the bedroom disaster, Freddie could hardly wait to lure his victim into bed. Luckily, it was never too hard to push Roger into the desired direction. A few sloppy kisses, a hand working itself below the waistband of his jeans, and the sweet promise of continuing the practiced elsewhere – read: having sex at a more decent and suitable place than against the kitchen countertop – murmured against the shell of his ear while the aforementioned conditions were being exerted on him, was all it took to make him practically run to the bedroom and dragging Freddie with him on top of that. Following these nearly scientific steps, Freddie soon found a hand closing around his lower arm, a chuckle escaping him when Roger softly yet insistently pulled him towards their bedroom. When Roger turned around to close the door behind them, the evil grin he had tried and managed to oppress all the time appeared for a moment just short enough for Roger not to notice.

_Oh, the poor boy. He’s going to dig his own grave._

It was only a matter of minutes for the two of them to discard all their clothes, position themselves in bed, and for Freddie in particular to gain control over Roger’s body, as he had planned in advance. Roger, not aware of anything as usual, was eager as ever for skin to skin contact – and everything past this stage, especially – and was trying _everything_ to get Freddie’s fingers on and inside his body. Quiet moans turned into begs that turned into shameless pleads when Freddie ran his long fingers over his uncovered chest, inner thighs, and eventually his private parts. Roger was restless underneath him, whining and demanding for satisfaction – his own satisfaction, as usual. But Freddie didn’t give in and tightly held onto the control he had over him by giving more, but _just not enough_ contact of his hands on his body, in combination with an overwhelming amount of sweet promises of even sweeter sin to drive him crazy.

By the time the usual routine of lube was coming into the picture, the two of them were already so hard and dripping in anticipation that Freddie wondered if they weren’t producing enough natural lubricant between the two of them to just leave out the bottle. Still, for the sake of teasing Roger, he decided to spread some of the substance on Roger’s stiff cock, smiling wickedly when Roger looked at him in lust and expectation.

‘I’m going to ride you so hard you’ll see stars,’ Freddie promised as he leant down to catch Roger’s earlobe between his teeth, biting softly before letting go of it, causing Roger to whine.

‘Oh God, Freddie… please, just do it. Fuck, do it _now_ ,’ Roger begged, and Freddie finally obeyed. He impaled himself on Roger’s stiff erection, drawing a gasp from the man below him, who could do nothing but push up against him and claw helplessly at the sheets. Freddie smiled wickedly at Roger, who praised him by muttering and moaning encouraging sounds at him, assuming he was going to pleasure him like he always did.

Unfortunately for him, Roger couldn’t have been more wrong.

Yet before he was going to show him what kind of evil plan he had come up with, Freddie decided he might as well get Roger a bit more aroused to make sure he was going to obey to his orders. But this time, he kept a close eye on Roger’s state of being whilst he tried to draw him in as deeply as possible, to make sure he could stop before the show would be over. After properly having fucked himself on Roger’s dick for a while, he could tell by Roger’s superficial breathing and helpless clawing at the duvets that it was his time to shine, so he immediately stopped rocking his hips. Leaning closer to Roger’s tensed and reddened face, he whispered the words he had in mind ever since the night before. Words he hoped Roger would obey to immediately, since his boyfriend assumed it was just about a change of position, not having an idea of what kind of power Freddie would have once Roger did as he said.

‘Different position. Get on your hands and knees,’ he whispered teasingly against Roger’s ear, nibbling at his earlobe for a short moment before he got off Roger’s more than ready body. Whilst Roger pushed himself up on his elbows and feverishly crawled into the position Freddie wanted him to be in, Freddie leant over to the nightstand, quickly grabbing the required items and hiding one of them under the pillow, then crawling back to Roger, who was indeed on all fours on the bed, still breathing heavily in neediness. _Just perfect_ , Freddie thought as he closed the handcuffs around Roger’s wrists before his boyfriend could even blink.

‘What… what are you doing?’ Roger asked in a wheeze, making Freddie chuckle.

‘Mmm, it’s just part of my dirty little plan. Just to make sure you won’t pleasure yourself while I don’t do so either,’ he informed him casually, fumbling to lock the handcuffs and then continued to toss the keys aside, not really caring where they reached the floor; he'd find them later, once he was done with this mission.

Roger was silent for a second, before he looked up at Freddie with the most surprised yet scared blue eyes Freddie had seen in a long time. ‘What? You… you’re not gonna…’

‘You’re not quite used to that, are you? Not quite used to getting denied when you’re close?’ Freddie asked sultrily, and Roger shut his eyes tightly, obviously so engaged with his own sexual frustration that he barely caught the ill-hidden meaning of Freddie’s words. He shook his head heavily and tugged, without success, at the handcuffs.

‘God, then this must be really frustrating for you,’ Freddie chuckled with a touch of malicious pleasure in his voice. Not that Roger noticed this though – he was still too focussed on his own uncomfortable erection.

‘Not now, Freddie! Please, I- I need you…’ Roger breathed out.

‘And what about all the times I needed you, then?’ Freddie asked cockily, and Roger finally seemed to understand the hint. He looked up at Freddie with a sparkle of understanding in his lust-filled eyes, as if he understood what Freddie wanted to hear, and started to both defend and excuse himself.

‘I’ve… I never meant not to… not to let you come as well- ah, please, just fuck me and I’ll make it good for you…’ Roger managed, his eyes drawn closed again, his cheeks red with tension, his body shivering with need. It didn’t at all surprise Freddie that he came up with this answer; Roger always finished first lately and he was so used to getting his own sexual satisfaction, barely having to do anything for it since Freddie’s attempts to get off would always manage to make him come, that he assumed he could get everything he wanted with this promise that had been proved meaningless many times before. Freddie felt almost excited about proving him wrong, but still, he was happy with Roger’s choice of words, since he could easily use them against his more than desperate lover.

‘ _Come_ _as well_?’ Freddie repeated quasi-indignantly. ‘As in, ‘I only care about whether you get something out of having sex after I’m finished?’’ Freddie assumed, and Roger shook his head quickly, almost feverishly. It didn’t look very sincere to Freddie, though – he had seen many times before that once Roger was as needy as he was now, he was about to say or do _anything_ for his own relief. _Such a shame I didn’t take advantage of that earlier_ , Freddie thought.

Roger opened his mouth to probably say something to defend himself again, but Freddie was having none of it and he didn’t give Roger the time to answer this time. ‘You know what, Roger? The time of you coming before I do is over. You’ve been very selfish lately, only thinking about your own satisfaction. I think it’s about time to do something about that,’ Freddie speeched whilst he crawled over to the other side of his boyfriend.

‘You told me yesterday you can’t help yourself coming before you’ve even tried to satisfy me. So I figured I should help you out a little bit. Because that’s what lovers do, don’t they?’ Freddie chuckled as he ran his fingertips over Roger’s fully erect cock, making the younger boy shudder and not quite know what to say to that nearly threatening question. ‘I think I need to remind you to what it’s like not to get your relief when you need it desperately.’

‘You… you’re not going to fuck me?’ Roger asked shakily, but Freddie dismissed his assumption, running his finger over the curve of Roger’s spine until he rested it at his ass.

‘No, don’t worry. Damn straight I’m going to fuck you,’ Freddie declared, and Roger let out a breathy sigh of both relief and lingering worry, probably fearing that there was more to come. ‘I’m just going to make sure you don’t get anything out of it this time.’ With that, he slid his hand under the pillow to grab the item that was going to put this sentence into practice.

‘I do-don’t think I understand,’ Roger said, making Freddie snicker at his ignorance and worry. _Worry for his own sake, as usual. Thank God he could finally get rid of that with the plan he had set up,_ Freddie thought to himself. In one sly movement, he reached out for Roger’s cock, and before his boyfriend could even understand what was happening – let alone complain – he slipped the cool, metal ring around the base of it with a more than satisfied grin on his face when he heard Roger gasp and then let out an indignant, rather helpless snarl.

‘Fuck, Freddie! What did you _do?!_ ’ Roger instantly whined in frustration.

‘Something I should’ve done way earlier, regarding your reaction,’ Freddie snickered, much to the dismay of Roger, who fruitlessly tried to catch a glimpse of the unknown item in his nether regions.

‘What on earth _is_ that?!’ Roger added when Freddie’s answer didn’t provide him even the smallest scrap of information. Freddie leant ach on his heels, folding his arms over each other as he looked at his boyfriend in his helpless position.

‘Ever heard of a cock ring? It’s wonderful a wonderful invention, really. It restricts you from coming as long as you’re wearing it. And believe me – you’re going to be wearing that for a long enough time for you to understand what it’s like not to get your guts.’

‘What? Where… how–’ In his stage of confusion and desperation, Roger only seemed to be able to utter sole words, and Freddie decided that he’d rather show him than explain it to him.

‘I could answer all those questions, but it would leave us terribly bored, and I think it’s fair to say that we’re both in for some entertainment, isn’t so?’ Freddie purred, referring to both Roger’s hard cock as his own straining erection, the last of which he certainly thought deserved some relief by now. Picking up the bottle of lube again, he wetted his fingers with the contents of it and slowly began spreading it on his own dick this time – he had decided that he was going for a total change in roles, which included that he was going to be dominant while Roger bottomed, as it were.

‘Freddie, please, what- what are you doing?!’ Roger whimpered, sounding seriously distressed his time, which made the front man decide that he did owe his boyfriend some insight in the plan of action. He allowed himself a second before he replied to appreciate the sight of Roger – Roger on all fours, hands cuffed, hair messy, body sweaty, and most of all, cock fully engorged and begging to be touched, was a sight that turned him on beyond reason, and he had to take it to the next level before he was going to touch himself at the image of him.

Leaning in closer to the drummer, Freddie gave Roger’s throbbing length one more stroke. ‘I’m going to make you so hard you’ll want to _cry_ ,’ Freddie whispered maliciously against the shell of Roger’s ear, and the drummer whimpered. ‘But you won’t come – Not before I do, at least. And even after that, I think we’ll just have to see if you deserve any relief,’ he added mercilessly.

‘What?! Freddie!’ Roger whined at the very prospect of not going to get his release, something that Freddie on the contrary had gotten used to overtime, and therefore decided that didn’t want to hear a word about it while he slickened his fingers with a generous amount of the transparent substance in the bottle.

‘Don’t raise your voice to me like that, dear. If it’s up to me, that thing is going to stay there all night long,’ Freddie threatened, which shut Roger up quite nicely, biting his lip to cut back a frustrated snarl, which kind of amused Freddie. It was almost _funny_ to see how good he could be when placed in a situation like this, where his rewards were directly based on his behaviour.

‘Oh, look how obedient you can suddenly be when it’s necessary. If you’re going to be like this from now off, I’m sure we’ll get there,’ Freddie hushed, though his clever fingers that were slippery with lube teasing Roger’s now completely restricted dick must not have been a consolation at all. ‘And if not… Well, then I guess I’m the only one who’s going to enjoy myself tonight. That must sound familiar to you, right?’ Freddie couldn’t resist asking Roger while slipping his finger towards his entrance, viciously pushing one lube-coated finger inside of him, making the unexpecting man yelp.

‘Ah - please, baby, I’m sorry a-about yesterday-’

‘Yesterday wasn’t the only time, dear, and you know that,’ Freddie corrected him sternly, and he was sure Roger would have blushed at that reprimand if his cheeks hadn’t been reddened by tension already. ‘So if it isn’t for yesterday, then it’s for all the other countless times you failed to satisfy me because you were so busy with yourself,’ he informed him, a second finger finding its way inside of him with a little more effort, causing Roger to hiss. Yet before he really got a chance to complain, Freddie twisted and twitched his long, slender fingers, enjoying the sounds of Roger’s moans and the sight of his ever-swelling cock that throbbed mercilessly, the fit of the small, metal ring around it narrowing.

'Oh fuck, Freddie, it _hurts_!' Roger squeaked in an attempt to change Freddie's mind about the punishment, but Freddie thought he would have come across more credible if he hadn't pushed back against his boyfriend's fingers. Though everything Freddie had just told him, he was still trying everything in order to receive more stimulation, but Freddie purposely avoided hitting his prostate during the ongoing movements of his fingers that were slipping in and out of him smoothly enough for Freddie to decide to push a third digit up inside of him.

'The only thing that could possibly hurt you is not being used to getting denied while you're as hard as a rock,' Freddie said. 'I've been in that position far too often to feel sorry for you now. Nice try, dear,' he said bittersweetly to his boyfriend. Roger fruitlessly tried a few more things, varying from helpless begs for mercy to threatening statements, but Freddie solely focussed on using his fingers on him for the best possible preparation. After all, he didn't want to hurt him - he just wanted to teach him the lesson that he deserved very badly.

‘Freddie, _please_!’ Roger pleaded shamelessly when his boyfriend eventually positioned himself behind him, his fingers still buried deeply inside of him. ‘Come on, please, _pleasepleaseplease_ , don’t be like this!’

‘I warned you time after time,’ Freddie reminded him, ‘so it’s time you’re going to feel the consequences of not ever listening to me. You deserve to be put in your place and you know it.’

‘No, just – _please_ , I’ll make it up for you!’

‘I’m sure you will,’ Freddie purred. ‘But I’m not going to wait until you do it, I’m going to help myself a little this time.’ Freddie slowly pulled his fingers completely out before forcing them in again, deciding that Roger was loose enough to move onto the next step. Ignoring Roger’s pitiful whines, Freddie raised himself to his level, flinging one arm around Roger's lower body, using his other hand to guide his now fully erect cock to Roger’s ass that was displayed so invitingly now that it was pushed out towards him since Roger was forced on his knees. With one deep in,- and exhalation, Freddie leant in, pressing himself inside with more ease than expected – his eyes fell shut while he inched his way inside of him, actually getting to enjoy Roger closing impossibly tight around him for the first time in ages _without_ having to worry about Roger losing control and finishing way too early.

'Oh my _God_ ,' Freddie bit down his bottom lip when he was fully inside of him, stopping for a second to simply enjoy the feeling. In the usual rush of trying - and failing - to finish before Roger, there was no time to just sit back for a second and enjoy the sensation of having sex. He had almost forgotten just how good Roger felt around him, which was why it was so shockingly satisfying to finally be in this position again. Roger was tight and soaking wet and silky soft, all of which only added up to Freddie's enjoyment.

Roger, on the other hand, didn’t seem to be enjoying himself as much as Freddie was when the older man first worked himself into him, which was understandable; while Freddie was in total control to do whatever he pleased, he was bound to stay in his humiliating position on all fours, hands bound together, his bottom pushed out obscenely, his throbbing erection proud against his stomach without any prospect of being released of its aching need of climaxing anywhere soon.

'Fuck, Freddie-' Roger whined, tugging helplessly at the handcuffs restricting his wrists in an attempt to free himself, but deep inside, he knew that he should have known better than that. Freddie had of course made sure the hand cuffs were tightly secured, not letting his one moment of control after all these times of being left behind in sexual frustration.

'Darling, don't do that. You'll only hurt yourself,' Freddie told him fatherly, as if he was talking to a toddler who was wondering what boiling hot water felt like instead of to his boyfriend who was writhing around to escape his dominance.

Against better judgement, Roger jerked at the handcuffs around his hands again, but he was eventually forced to give up when the metal cut viciously into his skin, leaving red lines behind. And without his fingers, he knew he didn't even have to _try_ to get rid of the cock ring. He soon realised that he was trapped and that he could do nothing apart from letting Freddie have his way to not make things even worse for himself.

It turned out that Freddie had the exact same idea in mind for him. 'Let's not fight back anymore, okay? You know it isn't bringing you anywhere,' he said nearly comfortingly, and Roger nodded feverishly, his sweat-soaked tresses of blond hair clinging to his forehead. 'Very good. If you're going to be obedient like this, you might even get something out of it in the end,' Freddie promised, and with that, he pulled back and delivered the first thrust into Roger's body.

This first movement was awarded with a muffled cry from his boyfriend's side, who was being rocked forward with the power behind it. Freddie gave him a bit of time to prepare himself for the second thrust, which was also profitable for himself. It was the most amazing sensation in the world to finally be able to take his time in working himself inside of Roger, knowing that he was holding the ties of literally every aspect of the sex session. Roger's position, the movability of his body, the rhythm, and most of all, his release - it was all up to him. He had no intention to be inhumanly cruel to him in terms of sex, but he did think it was fair to let him feel what it was like to get all hot and bothered and then not being released when you needed it the most. Pleasuring just himself instead of the both of them for once, after Roger had been using this policy on himself time after time, sounded more than reasonable to him.

With this thought on his mind, Freddie forced himself inside of his boyfriend, who by now seemed to have accepted his faith, but still wasn’t exactly enjoying it; Roger was still uttering the occasional begs to please just drop this punishment, interspersed with frustrated sighs and poorly cut-back moans with every movement inside of him.

Despite himself, Roger couldn’t help trying to meet each thrush with a perfectly timed push of his hips, bringing the both of them closer to delirium – desirable delirium for Freddie, while for him, there was nothing else apart from more sexual frustration to gain. Still, his instinct seemed to have taken over his mind, his body moving on its own, as if not aware of the fact that orgasming was an impossible pursuit while being restricted by a cock ring that was getting slightly more uncomfortable with every twitch or swell of his dick that was begging for attention in whatever way by now. He wished he could, both because he feared it would anger Freddie and only make things worse for himself, and because he felt like he wasn’t in control of his tensed muscles anymore.

When Freddie started moving in and out of him more rapidly, almost wildly, Roger felt like he was going to burst. The feeling of constantly being filled by his lover's hardness was both utterly satisfying and at the same time terribly frustrating every time his throbbing flesh reminded him of the ever tighter fitting cock ring. He tried to keep his moans and gasps as quiet as possible (read: still fairly audible), but when Freddie prodded his prostate for the first time, he let down the remains of his dignity and simply lapsed into a series of loud, shameless cries, pushing back against him in an attempt to repeat the action, and with that, the feeling it brought along.

'I believe someone is starting to enjoy himself,' Freddie purred at him, reaching down to drag one black finger tipped nail along his tortured dick, before he wrapped his fingers tightly around it. Roger gasped and thrusted helplessly into his fist, not able to do any more than let out a few helpless sounds that didn’t confirm nor deny his enjoyment, and the frontman just continued his ways – if continuing really was the right word at the moment. Freddie tried his very best to maintain the steady rhythm they had been clinging to for a while now, but it was harder and harder to keep up with his own fast pace – the slick movements and wordless cries from the both of them were getting too much, and his had to pause for short but uneven periods of time after every so many thrusts. Despite his, Roger adjusted perfectly to the rhythm, even catching up with him when he slowly started to fall out of rate as the end neared.

The end was soon upon him when after a few well-coordinated movements deep inside of Roger, Freddie knew that he was going to lose control over his body in a very short time; Roger’s gasps and encouraging moans were only quickening this process. He wanted to warn his boyfriend, tell him that he was about to come, but he was cut off his ability to speak by the suddenly overwhelming pleasure of the orgasm that emerged sooner than he had expected. With a wordless cry that turned into a long, thin moan, he tightened his grip on Roger’s sides, dimly hoping not to leave any marks as he emptied himself out into his body in multiple waves that built up, until he was completely exhausted and slicked with sweat, still marvelling at the joy of an orgasm that was so intense that he instantly remembered just how good it could be.

At the meantime, all Roger could do was bite his lip and cut back a cry of frustration when Freddie came hotly inside of him. Normally spoken, the feeling of it would have been more than enough to push him over the brink – assuming that he hadn’t come already by all the previous events. But now, with that damned ring restricting him, it was impossible to follow Freddie’s example of letting himself go and falling into the ecstasy of orgasm, so all Roger could do was trying not to let the tears of frustration and humiliation roll down his cheeks while Freddie was panting heavily and hotly behind him, totally caught up in the moment that they were supposed to share.

It was only then that it really hit Roger; this was a moment they were supposed to _share_. Not just Freddie alone, nor just him alone, but the both of them together. Sadly, this was something that hadn’t happened in a way too long time, and all he could do was wish that this was soon going to change back to how it used to be as his body trembled with the strain, his erection hard and heavy between his legs, his mind clouded with lust that he could not express at the moment, something that was more frustrating and aggravating that he could ever have imagined.

When the last wave faded and Freddie was slowly coming back from the rush of orgasm, he slowly but easily slipped out of his boyfriend, and Roger simply collapsed beneath him. His entire body was shaking with the strain and he couldn’t support himself on his elbows anymore, so he let himself fall forward, burying his reddened face in the bed sheets beneath him. He could feel his erection throbbing against his upper leg, so incredibly close to release but that damned cock ring preventing him from spasming. Freddie's lukewarm cum dripping down his thigh and onto the mattress beneath wasn't exactly soothing his need for release either, and he cried tears of frustration into the crappy satin sheets. He was positive he had never been as frustrated as right then, right there, but the humiliation and the guilt where overwhelming him even more. During Freddie's relentless punishment, he had more to understand just how awful it was not to take notice on your partner and only focus on finishing yourself and he wished he had never, _ever_ gone near behaving that way.

When Freddie's touch returned, Roger was positive he either coming back to tease him even more or that he was just going to lie him down, pull the duvets over their bodies and fall into a soundless sleep without minding him in his restricted state of being for even a mere second. Roger knew he deserved both options for one hundred percent; after having done things similar to him countless times, Freddie leaving him behind in a mist of sexual frustration were his just deserts. But recognising that he deserved it and willingly giving into his fate, was something completely different. When he felt Freddie's hands on his sides, skilfully flipping his helpless body around, he couldn't help starting to object again.

'No...' Roger whimpered helplessly, trying to remove Freddie from his body with his cuffed hands, to no avail. 'Freddie... Freddie please, I k-know you have every right to, but _please_... I can't...' he sobbed in an attempt to change his mind, his body writhing beneath Freddie's hands, that were now tightly holding onto his both sides while pressing his legs back in the mattress with his elbows, forcing him to hold still. Roger closed his eyes and a strangled sob escaped his throat as he prepared for Freddie to punish him even more.

For this exact assumption, he was overwhelmed with surprise when Freddie lowered himself towards his body to nuzzle at his bare thighs, managing a throaty, ‘keep still, I can't blow you when you're pushing me away,' before he put this exact action into practice. He dragged his clever tongue wetly along Roger's length that was blossoming out of its foreskin by now, then he wasted no time to allow it into his mouth, instantly starting to suck on it with such dedication, as if he had been waiting all evening to do so.

_'Freddie-' Roger choked out breathlessly, both pleasure and lingering worry that this was all part Freddie's evil little plan audible in his voice. Freddie looked up at him, sucking once more before he let his erection slip out of his eager mouth for a short moment to answer him._

_'You've been good, baby. You deserve some relief,' he responded raspily, probably determined not to make his partner wait any longer, regarding that he didn't even await an answer and instantly dived down again to take Roger's cock between his lips. Roger therefore was left with the question how he was ever going to get to his relief with the metal tool still clinging tightly around his pulsing dick. Yet, before he could gather the amount of strength he needed to be able to control his voice enough to form a coherent sentence and inform the lead singer about his concerns, Freddie was already on his way to tackle the problem. Instead of swallowing him instantly, he felt Freddie's teeth softly raking along the sensitive skin of his dick, until he had found the restrictor and carefully closed his teeth around it. Roger emitted a soft cry when Freddie dragged the ring down in soft tugs, until it eventually slipped off, and he felt a wave of relief now that he wasn't restricted by the awfully tight metal ring anymore. At the same time, it was as if he only now realised just how painfully hard he was, not to mention that he was also leaking now the cock ring had been removed, so he was more than desperate for the salvation Freddie had promised him._

_'Freddie, please...' Roger nearly sobbed, bringing both his hands down to tangle his fingers into his lover's black tresses and guide him down to his erection again. For the first time that evening, Freddie obeyed by spitting out the cock ring and grabbing onto Roger's thighs for support while letting him slip into his mouth, his tongue and lips working mercilessly on him._

_After having been brought to the brink and then getting denied for way too long, it didn’t take more than a few sucks, licks and drags of his tongue for Roger to finish and release himself in Freddie's mouth with a wordless cry. When he came, it was sudden and all at once; it left him out of breath and panting for air while his boyfriend worked hard to take in everything he had to offer, which was a lot, since it had been a while. Freddie eagerly swallowed the white liquid, and when Roger had poured everything he had into his mouth and was lying helplessly in bed to try and catch his breath after the most shocking orgasm he had ever experienced, Freddie gently licked him clean. Roger's grip on his hair finally loosened and eventually disappeared when the soft touch of his tongue against his tortured dick became too much and he needed both hands to wipe the tears from his face._

_When he decided he had fulfilled his task, Freddie sat up again and crawled towards the other side of the bed, where he gave a now quietly sobbing Roger a kiss against his temple and ran his hand comfortingly through his blond hair that was soaked with sweat._

'I'm going to get the keys,' Freddie then announced softly as he swung his legs over the edge of the bed and got on his knees on the ground to look for the keys he had mindlessly tossed aside earlier that night. He fumbled around on the floor, until he found a small iron tool on the carpet, and he picked it up before standing up and glancing over at his boyfriend. In the time he had spent on the ground, Roger had crawled into a closed position on the bed, holding his still cuffed hands close to his chest, his knees pulled up to his stomach. Soundless tears of shock and humiliation, this last emotion both because he realised he had failed to please Freddie the way he deserved time after time, and because of the shame he felt for the punishment Freddie had given him for this, dripped down his cheeks. He looked outright sad, and though Freddie knew that he had done right teaching him this lesson, he did feel sorry for him now that he was sitting all curled up on the bed. Knowing Roger, he was probably inwardly cursing himself for his behaviour, even though Freddie didn’t think there was any reason to do so now that they had settled this.

‘Oh baby, it’s alright,’ Freddie hushed as he crawled over to his boyfriend with the key that was literally and figuratively going to bring him his freedom. ‘Come here, let me free you,’ he offered when he brought the key up to the lock of the handcuffs, but since Roger’s hands were trembling so badly, it took a lot of effort to bring the key inside and turn it around. A soft ‘click’ eventually announced that Roger had been freed, and the drummer shook the handcuffs off, letting them drop on the mattress without changing the position of both his newly deliberated hands as of the rest of his body.

‘Darling, hush, it’s over. You’ve been very good,’ Freddie told him as he crouched down in front of him, wiping the streams tears away from his cheeks. ‘Come, dry your tears, it’s alright,’ he soothed as he threw his arms around the younger boy, giving him the safety and closeness that he needed after having been put in his place. Roger gladly accepted his embrace; he was still too taken aback to hug him back, but the tensed atmosphere that clung around them faded when he leant in to Freddie’s touch and let the singer hold him and comfort him. Roger let his tears drip onto his boyfriend's shoulder, let Freddie rub his back, until he gained the control over his body again. He was still emitting the occasional sobs when Freddie broke apart from him and sat down next to his miserable boyfriend, throwing an arm around his mildly shaking frame. Knowing that Roger was too embarrassed to start the conversation, Freddie coughed to catch his attention before he spoke.

‘So, that’s that. Are you alright?’ Freddie asked, and though Roger nodded gloomily, he could tell that he wasn’t doing so well. But after just having been punished for his egoism, Roger probably thought that this wasn’t the best moment to draw the attention back to himself, Freddie assumed. Besides that, Roger turned out to have other problems on his mind – problems that confirmed that he was, in essence, not selfish at all, since he put Freddie’s feelings before his own by asking him how he was doing instead.

‘I’m so sorry, Freddie, I… I promise it won’t happen again. Are- are you still mad at me?’ Roger sniffed, and Freddie gave him a comforting pat on his hair. This was the person he knew, the person he loved – loud and outgoing to the outside world, but sweet, attentive and selfless when they were with just the two of them. The way he had been acting lately was nothing like him, and Freddie was glad that he acknowledged that he had been wrong. So how could he possibly be mad at him?

Freddie could feel the weight falling off Roger’s shoulders when he replied: ‘Of course not. I’ve never been mad at you – just disappointed and frustrated that you seemed to value your own enjoyment more than the two of us together. Do you understand that?’

Roger nodded hastily. ‘I do, of course I do. I’m sorry, Freddie. I was so selfish lately, and I- I was just stupid…’ his voice trailed down and he wouldn’t look at his boyfriend, even though Freddie didn’t seem to be even remotely mad at him for his behaviour lately.

‘Hardly, dear. It’s easy to lose track on your partner when you’re busy trying to get something out of having sex yourself; taking equal care of two people is the real work,’ he said, after which he frowned. ‘That’s probably the most philosophical thing you’ll ever hear me say in the bedroom,’ Freddie added, and they both shared a laugh that made the last traces of uncomfortableness and awkwardness that had been in the atmosphere of the bedroom disappear.

Roger, wiping the remains of his tears from his face, scooped closer against Freddie and kissed his jaw, something he finally dared to do now that he atmosphere had been lightened up. ‘I’m just happy you’re not mad at me,’ he sighed in relief, resting his head against Freddie’s shoulder.

‘And I’m glad you’re taking this well. I was afraid you were going to get incredibly pissed at me for… well, slipping you on a cock ring after having tied your hands together and plugging you up the ass until you finally came to your senses,’ Freddie confessed, still ruffling his partner’s hair, and Roger blushed at his shameless description of what had just happened.

‘Well, I think I deserved this wake up call for neglecting you for so long,’ Roger admitted softly, still feeling guilty for his selfishness, and being fully aware of the things he owed Freddie for putting up with it for so long. 'I'm sorry,' he repeated once more.

‘It's alright, dear,’ Freddie told him as he gave Roger’s reddened and still slightly teary cheek a soft squeeze. ‘But wasn’t I too harsh with you? Please tell me I haven’t actually hurt you,’ he frowned painfully as he studied Roger’s completely naked body for signs of damage.

‘Well, my wrists are kind of sore…’ Roger confided while bringing up his hands, so Freddie could see what he had done to him.

‘Ahw, baby! Let me see,’ he said as he took Roger’s painful wrists between his hands. ‘Oh heaven, look at these red lines! Poor thing!’ Freddie cried as he traced the marks the metal handcuffs had left behind, and he sounded seriously distressed by the damage the handcuffs had brought to his boyfriend’s wrists. Roger emitted one last dry sob, totally enjoying the attention he was getting now.

‘It hurts pretty badly,’ he sniffed, and Freddie pressed a feather light kiss against his the inner side of his left wrist, stroking the painful skin right after.

‘You shouldn’t have tugged on the handcuffs so much,’ Freddie informed him after he had looked closely at the pink-reddish welts, and Roger pouted at him. ‘I’m not blaming you – I’m just telling you this to have you know for the next time.’

Roger nearly seemed to jump up at those words. ‘Wait, what? There… there’s going to be a next time with this?’ he squeaked in a kind of surprise that was close to shock.

‘Well, if you’re ever going to be as selfish as before, I won’t hesitate to bring out the handcuffs and the cock ring,’ Freddie answered sternly, trying to keep his face as straight and serious as possible. But upon seeing Roger’s face pale at that response, his eyes widen in fear, the older man quickly dropped his strict facial expression and gave both his cheeks a kiss. ‘No, don’t \ worry. I think you’ve learned enough today to never resume your old behaviour,’ he relieved him from his anxiety as he carefully started massaging the marks that blossomed all around Roger’s wrists. 

‘Damnit, Freddie, you nearly gave me a heart attack! But I’ve definitely learned my lesson,’ Roger confirmed Freddie's suspicions as he looked at his boyfriend’s cold fingertips fluttering in circles along the thin, red lines that showed exactly where the metal bands had dug into the pale skin of his arms. ‘That feels nice,’ he commented.

‘I figured you deserved something nice after having been manhandled by me,’ Freddie smiled guiltily. ‘But to be honest, I’m just trying to ease my guilt complex. This is probably going to bruise up pretty badly overnight,’ Freddie said, biting his lip, afraid Roger would scold at him for damaging him for a longer time than just during the sex session. But to his surprise, the exact opposite happened.

‘You mean, my wrists and hands will bruise? And start hurting? Leaving me unable to make optimal use of them?’ Feeling where this was going, Freddie let go of Roger’s sore wrists for a moment to hit his own forehead while Roger gladly continued his waterfall of assumptions. ‘So I won’t be able to use them when we decide to hook up, and therefore you’ll have to do all the work while I lay there completely helpless on the bed, not able to return any favours to you… Gee, how inconvenient…’

‘Oh, damnit! It looks like I’ve dug my own grave,’ Freddie groaned, burying his face in his hands.

‘Yeah, you can say that again! I won’t be able to do anything without my hands, so you’ll have to jerk the both of us off,’ Roger told him with the most serious look upon his face, and Freddie shook his head as he laughed at the wild figments of his boyfriend.

‘By the time you won’t be able to jerk yourself off, I’ll probably have to call the doctor, because then we know there’s something _seriously_ wrong with you,’ Freddie teased.

‘Oh, shut it. As if you keep your hands off yourself at night,’ Roger accused his lover with a blush on his face, before he came up with an addition to the merits of his future impairment. ‘And on top of not being able to satisfy the both of us sexually, I’ll probably be out of service completely by tomorrow! You’ll have to help me get dressed and comb my hair and everything… Maybe I’ll even have to stay in bed to recover,’ Roger chattered, clearly starting to enjoy himself with the prospect of this (im)possible scenario. ‘You’ll have to make me breakfast in bed and move the TV upstairs, so I can cry over some stupid soap series while recovering from the plainly _brutal_ violence you’ve been using against me…’

‘Ugh, you terrible exaggerator!’ Freddie chuckled before letting go of Roger’s wrists and carefully working him down on the mattress, making the unexpecting man yelping in surprise. Being cautious to avoid his wrists, Freddie’s right hand travelled towards Roger’s armpit to tickle him, using the other hand to pin his shoulder down when he did so. ‘You do realise that you’ve just mentioned all the merits of painful wrists, but should I remind you of what happened just ten minutes ago, when you couldn’t use your hands?’ Freddie had to raise his voice by the end of the sentence, since Roger was laughing uncontrollably and begging for him to stop.

‘Ah!’ Roger shrieked, kicking his legs helplessly in a reflex. ‘Freddie, don’t – please, I’m… I’m ticklish!’

‘Are you _really_?’ Freddie teased with a smile on his face, reaching down to run his fingers over the line just above Roger’s bare hip, the place where he had learned Roger was most sensitive, and as expected, Roger squealed at the unpleasant touch against his abdomen. He had no idea how cute he was when he giggled like this, Freddie thought, leaning in to rub their noses together. ‘In that case, I suggest you watch what you say as long as you can’t defend yourself when I tickle you,’ Freddie winked before he stopped the tickle attack on his boyfriend, rolling off his body and lying down next to him, and Roger sighed in relief when he was let go of.

‘Freddie, for God’s sake! How much revenge do you want on me?’ Roger pouted as he gasped for air, and Freddie pushed himself up on his elbow on the mattress, leaning in to peck Roger’s forehead.

‘I’m done now. I think you’ve learned your lesson,’ the older man assumed when he reached over for the duvet, pulling it over their naked bodies and tucking Roger in. He knew that he was, despite of what he said, still capable of doing so himself, but Freddie preferred to show him this little sign of affection, something Roger seemed to appreciate as well.

‘Certainly,’ Roger replied once Freddie had fixed the blankets around their bodies. ‘I’ve learned how cruel life can be - when your boyfriend manhandles you and brutally mutilates your wrists, he will refuse to take responsibility and bring you breakfast in bed the next morning.’

Freddie sighed. ‘What did I just tell you about exaggerating?’

‘Nothing. You chose to punish me physically instead of with words,’ Roger reproved him with a disapproving expression on his face, and Freddie shook his head with a smile when he switched off the nightlight at his side of the bed, before wrapping his arms tightly around Roger’s naked body underneath the covers, the two of them finding a position close against each other for the night. Roger held his painful wrists close to each other between both their bare chests, and Freddie released one of his own hands from its position around Roger’s back to instead stroke the knuckles of his lover's hands that were curled up into fists.

‘You have no idea how hard you’re making it for me not to just punish you all the time for being so damn clever with me,’ he mumbled against Roger’s hair, feeling the younger man snuggling up against his shoulder.

‘Oh God, am I going to have to fear for my life from now off?’ Freddie could feel his boyfriend grimace against his upper arm, and he stroke his back in a comforting gesture.

‘No, don’t worry. I won’t hurt you,’ the frontman promised, tightening his grip around Roger's slim body, longing to make him feel safe after the things he had pulled him through that night. 'I'm just happy that we've settled this.'

'So am I,' Roger agreed with a sigh, 'even though this was the most nerve-wracking night _ever_.'

‘I'm sorry, sweetie. Maybe I’ll have to make you breakfast in bed tomorrow to make up with you,’ Freddie added, much to Roger’s amusement. Then, he thought for a second before coming up with a perfect line. ‘But let’s first go to sleep. Heaven knows you need it after having experienced an orgasm quite like that.’

Roger smiled softly in the darkness, understanding the sentence that was supposed to be a throwback at the last time Freddie had said it. That time, it had been out of jealousy, because Roger had once again only cared about himself during sex while leaving Freddie all frustrated – this time though, now that they were lying close to each after having been satisfied both physically and emotionally, he sincerely meant it.

‘And so do you,’ Roger yawned in response, and despite the burning feeling around his wrists, he was finally able to fall into the calmest, most guiltless sleep he had experienced in ages.


End file.
